Nueva vida de sirena en Mako
by Faiwill
Summary: Historia algo diferente de las sirenas. Está basada en Rikki, pero también salen Emma y Cleo.
1. Chapter 1

Nadaba tranquilamente con los delfines, era una de las pocas cosas que merecía la pena en su vida. Quería a su padre, pero él adoraba a su moto y aunque cuidara de ella no le prestaba suficiente atención.

Decidió ir a Mako, había luna llena pero todavía era de día así que estaría segura. Buceó un poco más y salió a la superficie apoyándose en la roca.

Oyó una risa y se puso en alerta inconscientemente. Todo lo que vio fue a un chico un poco más alto que ella y con rostro sorprendido mirándola.

- No sabía que existierais de verdad - dijo.

- Pues ahora ya lo sabes - lo miró desafiante. No tenía sentido fingir algo que no era, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

- Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie - dudó unos segundos, pero continuó hablando. - Me llamo Zane - se presentó estrechando su mano.

- Rikki - contestó imitando su gesto.

La chica sonrió. No es que fuera una ingenua y confiara en el primer chico que veía, pero presentía que Zane era diferente al resto.

- ¿Te vienes a nadar? - preguntó mientras se movía ligeramente en el agua.

- No he traído bañador -

- Lástima - dijo mientras se alejaba de la isla.

Mientras tanto dos chicas discutían sobre qué hacer esta noche en el Juicenet, la morena había ido expresamente a expresar sus dudas, pero la rubia tenía confianza por las dos.

- Em, esto de ser… - miró alrededor para que no la escucharan y volvió a mirar a su amiga - ya sabes… sirenas, no lo llevo muy bien… - protestó mientras Emma preparaba un zumo para una mesa.

- Cleo, no pasará nada. Además esta luna llena no nos quitará los poderes sólo es una normal, si por casualidad vamos a Mako sólo recuperaremos la cordura por el día y ya está - explicó para luego servir el zumo y volver con ella.

- Ya, pero no me refería a eso Emma, es… todo - Emma se giró para verla mientras continuaba hablando - yo no pedí ser sirena, no puedo acostumbrarme a algo que me sigue dando miedo, no quiero vivir así - contestó mientras se iba de Juicenet, Emma la miró un poco preocupada pero no podía abandonar su puesto de trabajo, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

Cleo pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Lo único que quería es dejar de ser sirena, casi no había pisado el agua desde lo sucedido, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ella tarde o temprano pero prefería posponerlo.

- ¡Cleo! -

Se giró a ver quién la había llamado encontrándose con su amigo Lewis.

- Hola, Lewis - saludó con una sonrisa.

- Verás, he estado haciendo unos cálculos… y según ellos tenéis que tener cuidado esta noche - comentó mientras empezaba a andar con ella.

- Creía que esta noche sería una luna llena normal -

- Estábamos equivocados, estaba equivocado. Esta luna llena… si puede hacer que perdáis vuestros poderes y vuestras colas.

Cleo pensó unos segundos en la información que acababa de decir Lewis, puede que después de todo podría dejar de ser una sirena y lograr ser normal como antes.

No dijo nada, preferí guardárselo para sí misma. Si decía algo, Lewis y Emma la detendrían y no podría ir a la isla.

En otra parte Rikki se había transformado de nuevo en humana, de esa forma tenía el cabello castaño. Se había teñido mucho antes de ser sirena y ahora le servía para que no la reconocieran. También tenía un colgante con forma de media luna que lo había comprado cuando recién se mudó aquí.

El cabello lo llevaba recogido en dos trenzas, diferente a cuando era sirena. Entonces lo llevaba suelto.

Tropezó con alguien y vio al chico con el que se encontró en el estanque, Zane se llamaba.

- Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? - protestó.

- ¿Yo? mira por dónde caminas, novata - contestó él en el mismo tono. Desde luego su impresión era muy diferente ahora, pero no lo podía juzgar. - Desde luego no sabes con quién hablas, soy Zane Bennett.

- Como si eres superman, aparta de mi camino, ¡me estorbas! - gritó mientras seguía su camino sin mirar atrás. Sentía la mirada de Zane clavada en ella, pero no le importaba.

Ya de noche, Cleo había tomado su decisión aunque la inundaban las dudas de última hora.

Caminó un poco hasta llegar al Juicenet y de ahí se tiró al agua para ir hasta Mako, pero antes salió a la superficie a tomar el aire. No es lo que lo necesitara, pero su misma inseguridad le provocaba eso.

Una luz de linterna se enfocó sobre ella, miró asustada donde provenía cuando una voz femenina empezó a gritar.

- ¡Sirena! ¡sirena! - gritaba mientras cada vez venía más gente. Algunos se sorprendían, otros se asustaban. Incluso hubo otros que querían grabar y tomar fotografías.

Cleo estaba paralizada del miedo y no podía pensar con claridad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó alguien que se acercó a la multitud.

- Hay una sirena en el agua - contestó otra voz.

Rikki apartó a algunas personas mirando nerviosa a la chica que estaba en el agua, mientras ésta le devolvía la mirada más asustada aún.

**Notas de autora: Hola! como habrán comprobado es una historia un poco diferente a la de la serie pero espero que les guste igual.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta puedan dejarla en los reviews, saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo… no podía dejar que se descubriera su secreto, porque sí, ahora sólo era esa chica morena pero si investigaban un poco y sabía que lo harían la delatarían a ella. Debía pensar en algo pronto.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡cómo te gusta llamar la atención! - se quejó pasando entre la multitud hasta ella.

Cleo la miró confusa, así que no dijo nada mientras Rikki seguía salvando la situación.

- Lamento las molestias, mi prima le gusta hacer estas cosas, siento haberte asustado… eh… -

- Miriam - contestó la chica que la había descubierto. - No sabía que Cleo tuviera primas -

- Eso, Miriam. Bueno, pueden volver a sus casas, mis tíos la reñirán cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado. ¿Cómo pudieron creer que esto era real? se nota que es un simple disfraz - terminó riéndose.

La gente se disolvió poco a poco quedando sólo Miriam, Cleo y Rikki.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte, ¿sabes? ¡tengo una fiesta y debo estar espectacular, mosquita muerta! - gritó mientras se alejaba también.

- Gracias - murmuró Cleo una vez que nadie, excepto Rikki, podía oírla.

- Me conformaría con que guardases mejor tu secreto, la próxima vez no estaré para ayudarte - la reprendió molesta.

- Lo siento, yo… iba al estanque de la luna - explicó, pero Rikki la paró con la mano.

- No soy tu madre para controlarte, sal del agua antes que te vea alguien más.

Cleo le hizo caso y salió. Rikki usó su poder para que la cola desapareciera, en pocos segundos Cleo volvía a tener sus piernas.

- Por cierto, soy Cleo - dijo buscando su mano para estrecharla pero Rikki la apartó dejando a Cleo sorprendida.

- No soy amiga de alguien que se toma esto como si de una broma se tratase - contestó saliendo corriendo, no quería seguir ahí con ella. No se sentía cómoda siendo amable con alguien así, ella no era así.

Cleo no le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque a la vez que la chica rubia se iba, Emma venía corriendo hacia ella.

- ¡Cleo! ¿estás bien? me he enterado de lo sucedido, lo siento mucho… debería haber estado contigo, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó angustiada.

- Em, tranquila, todo salió bien gracias a una chica. También es sirena - explicó ante la incredulidad de Emma.

- ¿Cómo que también es sirena? -

- Usó su poder en mi, puede evaporar el agua. No sé mucho sobre ella pero estoy segura que también adquirió los poderes y la cola en Mako -

Emma abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró, era una de las pocas veces que no sabía qué decir. Agradecía que ni esa chica ni Cleo habían mirado a la luna para no levantar más sospechas y estar cuerdas.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacías aquí? - preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

- Pues… estaba paseando, ya sabes… - respondió insegura.

- ¿Paseando en el agua? permíteme que lo dude - replicó con desconfianza.

- Está bien, iba a Mako cuando todo pasó… ¿y tú? pensé que estarías en tu casa protegiéndote de la luna -

- Una de las chicas del equipo de natación en el que estaba me llamó para contármelo, pero no me cambies el tema. ¿Para qué ibas a Mako? -

Lewis interrumpió la respuesta, le relataron lo sucedido y él se calmó. Desde luego tenían que encontrar a esa chica, las había salvado de ser estudiadas por la ciencia o disecadas. Les haría falta alguien que pensara tan rápido y que además compartiera su secreto.

Rikki había ido a Mako, aprovechó que esa chica se había llevado tal susto que seguro que no iría esa noche. Sentía la llamada del estanque, del agua… podía ver el reflejo de la luna. Se acercó más mientras ese lugar se inundaba de magia. Estaba enfadada por lo de antes y la isla la ayudaba a calmarse.

Se sumergió mientras sentía la magia en su interior, no podía pensar con claridad pero no le importaba. Mako era simplemente perfecta…

Notó que su cola desaparecía y entonces se preocupó, pero antes de hacer algo volvió a aparecer. No sabía muy bien qué había pasado pero se sentía más poderosa que antes. Aprovechó para salir de la isla y volver donde había encontrado a Cleo, pero más escondida que ella.

Oyó jaleo en el Juicenet y recordó que Miriam, o como se llamase daba una fiesta ahora. ¿Querían fiesta? pues la iban a tener…

Salió a la superficie escondiéndose en uno de los barcos de la zona, mientras que miraba el local desde lejos. Cerró su mano mientras sentía cómo su poder y la influencia de la luna conectaban, al segundo, todos los que estaban bebiendo buscaron agua desesperadamente al quemarse y algunos objetos salieron ardiendo.

Veía cómo la gente se ponía más nerviosa pero aún no había terminado… localizó a Miriam y concentró su furia en ella, no iba a consentir que llamara mosquita muerta a ninguna sirena, aunque no conociera de nada a esa chica. Miriam empezó a buscar cómo refrescarse ya que Rikki subía su temperatura cada vez más.

- No lo hagas - escuchó una voz y paró para ver quién la había interrumpido.

- Tú no me das órdenes - respondió con molestia.

- No te he ordenado nada, era una petición y me alegro que pararas - Zane se sentó mientras no dejaba de observar a Rikki. - Las fiestas de Miriam siempre son un rollo, intuí que algo extraño pasaba y lo relacioné contigo, no ves una sirena todos los días - comentó divertido.

- Sino quieres ocupar tú su lugar, te recomiendo que te calles - volvió a sumergirse en el agua y se alejó de allí, ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con él. No quería ver a nadie, sólo dejar su vida y entregarse completamente al mar.


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki seguía nadando, cuánto más tiempo pasaba dentro del agua más feliz era. Había nadado con los delfines e incluso con una ballena cuando se adentró más en el mar.

Se sentía completa y no le preocupaba lo demás, su padre podía seguir viviendo perfectamente sin ella, quizás le haría una visita para decirle que estaba bien y no tenía amigos en esa ciudad excepto Zane, que no era nada imprescindible.

También estaba esa chica compañera sirena, pero no la conocía de nada, que se las arreglara sola.

A la mañana siguiente, Cleo se despertó temprano. Después de asearse bajó ya vestida.

- Papá, por favor - escuchó a Kim hablar con su padre, se preguntó que querría ahora su molesta hermana.

- He dicho que no Kim - contestó él.

- Todas mis amigas llevan una, es la moda - replicó.

- No, no te la comprarás y si me desobedeces la quemaré -

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó confusa.

- Kim quiere una blusa provocativa - respondió.

- No es provocativa, eres un anticuado, papá - se quejó yendo a su habitación.

Cleo suspiró, Kim no aprendería nunca. A ella también le gustaba la ropa, pero sabía que discutir con su padre sería inútil.

- Por cierto, a ver si encuentran esa chica - comentó.

- ¿Qué chica? - preguntó con curiosidad acercándose a su padre, no había escuchado nada de alguna desaparición.

El señor Sertori le pasó el cartel, Cleo se sorprendió al ver la fotografía de la chica que la había salvado la noche anterior. Ofrecían poca recompensa, pero no le preocupaba eso. Se preguntaba qué había podido suceder, parecía no haber sido afectada por la luna llena… quizás después si que le afectó.

Tenía que hablar con Emma y Lewis inmediatamente.

Una hora después, las dos chicas estaban cerca del estanque de la luna. Habían acordado ir sin Lewis, ya que querían dar confianza a esa chica y algo les decía que estaría allí.

Pasaron el hueco nadando y fueron a la superficie lentamente, no les sorprendió verla al igual que la chica salvadora no parecía sorprendida.

- Estás aquí, hay carteles por todas partes. Te dan por desaparecida - comentó Emma.

- ¿Cómo me habéis reconocido? - preguntó Rikki sorprendida, se había teñido por el mismo motivo.

- Debe ser cosa de sirenas… - le restó importancia Cleo.

- Eso no importa. ¿Sabes lo preocupados que están por ti? - dijo Emma.

- Me da igual, no voy a volver - sentenció Rikki.

- ¿Por qué? dejas toda tu vida atrás… -

- Cleo tiene razón, tu familia estará preocupada por ti, tienes que volver -

- No quiero volver, ¿no lo entendéis? la gente nunca nos aceptaría, somos diferentes - expresó Rikki - somos sirenas, a la menor señal de que existimos querrán hacerlo público y nunca entenderán la conexión que tenemos con el mar, quiero que dure para siempre -

- Y durará, pero si sigues desaparecida te seguirán buscando y puede que alguna vez cometas un fallo y te atrapen, eso sería peor -

- Lo que dice Emma es cierto, además nosotras también tenemos conexión con el mar pero vivimos vidas normales -

Rikki pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

- Estoy harta de estar sola… quiero alguien que me entienda, no sólo Zane - comentó Rikki.

- ¿Zane sabe que existimos? - preguntó alterada Emma.

Rikki las miró confundida mientras que Cleo abría los ojos de par en par sorprendida.

- ¿Qué hay de malo? -

- Que es Zane, no parará hasta descubrirnos y ganar fama, no lo conoces - respondió Cleo.

- Parece que no le conocéis vosotras - contestó.

Emma movió sus manos en señal de rendición.

- Sólo espero que podamos confiar en él, no nos queda de otra - suspiró rendida.

- Tranquila, conozco a la gente y Zane es de fiar. Guardará el secreto - la tranquilizó - No me habéis dicho cómo os llamáis por cierto -

- Yo te lo pregunté pero no quisiste darme tu nombre - sonrió Cleo mientras Rikki se reía.

- Es cierto, perdona por eso - se disculpó con una sonrisa - me llamo Rikki y prometedme no descubrirme en mi forma humana.

Emma y Cleo estrecharon sus manos con ella en señal de promesa y sonrieron.

- Yo soy Cleo - se presentó.

- Emma -

Un sonido se oyó entonces. Las chicas se miraron y acordaron sin palabras irse nadando. No podían dejar que más personas supieran de su secreto, y más si no eran de fiar.


End file.
